The Loving Reaction
by Gal8
Summary: Sheldon and Amy run into an old acquaintance of Amy. things aren't going so smoothly between the three. I hope you will enjoy it. credit for the idea goes to Camilla, miss sh c, who won my Instagram contest back in July. Spoiler free fanfic.


**Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own The Big Bang Theory. All rights reserved to CBS, Warner Brothers, Chuck Lorre, Bill Prady and Steven Molaro.**

 **Cover photo by the amazing miss sh c.**

 **A/N:**

 **I did a giveaway on my Instagram (Gald8) for reaching 200 followers. The winner was miss/sh/c (replace the / with dots and go see her IG account with all her amazing work), and she got to pick a pair of characters from The Big Bang Theory and a general idea for a plot for a one shot.**

 **It might be a little OOC.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story.**

Amy was in the bathroom, putting on makeup for an event at the university they were attending, when Sheldon entered the bathroom, with determination, all dressed up for their event, startling Amy.

"I've changed my mind, we're not going." He said firmly.

"Sheldon… you frightened me…" she said as she watched him in the mirror, and resumed her previous actions.

"Why did I frighten you? I'm the only one in this apartment… although Leonard and Penny do tend to enter here unannounced." He said.

"You don't tend to barge in like this while I'm in the shower. What happened? Why don't you want to go now?" She asked him, still putting on her makeup and getting ready for their event.

"Because I hate holiday themed parties. You know that." he said, a little whine in his voice.

"Yes. I know that very well, but we made a commitment, and I promised you that if you promise to attend this event with me, we won't fly to Texas to your mothers', so you need to keep your end of the bargain, in order for us to spend Christmas here and not at your mothers'." She reminded him.

"Fine." Sheldon sighed heavily. He knew he would rather attend this one tedious night, than four days at his mothers' back in Texas, in the heat, and having her asking them questions about when they will set a date for the wedding and trying to force them into marrying in a church, or having her lecturing them about living in sin, even though they were engaged, or that she'll start asking them about children.

Fifteen minutes later they went down stairs to Amy's car and drove to Caltech.

As they walked to the room that held the event for Christmas, Sheldon tried to get out if this event one last time.

"Amy… Please…" he practically begged her.

"I promise you, we won't be here for too long, okay?" she said gently as she put her hand in his and squeezed it softly. He looked down at her, and nodded.

"Fine." he said, and they enter the room that held the event.

They spotted the rest of the group, and went to talk to them.

"Hey… I thought you wouldn't come." Howard said.

"It's either this or going to my mothers' for the holiday, so…" Sheldon said flatly, and they all nodded in agreement.

They engaged in conversation with each other, when President Siebert requested their attention, to give a toast.

President Siebert spoke about the achievements of the university in the last year and how he hopes everyone will come back from the holidays with renewed energy in order to keep up the good work, and finally, he congratulated the new colleagues that recently joined the university.

The group were in the back of the room, listening to what President Siebert has to say, when Sheldon leaned in to Amy in order to whisper something in her ear.

"Can we go now?" he whispered in her ear.

"We just got here, Sheldon. Give it at least half an hour, before we go, okay?" Amy whispered back.

"Fine. But then we go?" Sheldon asked with a sigh.

"Yes." She said looking at him deep in the eyes, so that he'll know she is going to keep her promise, and he nodded his agreement.

Siebert finished his speech and everyone kept talking amongst themselves.

"So… what are you going to do for the holidays?" Bernadette asked Amy and Sheldon.

"Nothing." Sheldon said flatly.

"Really? Nothing? Not even a dinner?" Penny asked shocked. She thought that maybe Amy changed Sheldon's mind or somehow convince him to celebrate the holidays with her.

"Yes. I mean, we'll have dinner at our place, but nothing too fancy. I promised Sheldon that if he will come to this event, we won't do anything fancy for the holidays and that we won't fly to Texas." Amy answered. She did feel a little sad that they won't celebrate the holidays so much, but she knew Sheldon very well by now, and she didn't want to force him too much. The fact that he agreed to come to this event, meant a lot to her, and she was willing to moderate the celebrations this year.

She was deep in thoughts when she felt Sheldon's hand reaching for hers and squeeze it lightly. She looked up at him, and she saw that he smiled at her with gratitude. She smiled back at him and nodded. They were both wrapped up in each other's gaze, that they didn't notice the rest of the group left to grab some food and talk to other people. Suddenly, someone bursted their bubble.

"Excuse me, but are you Amy?". Amy looked at the woman who interrupted her and Sheldon. she was about 5'5''. She had a short brown hair and she wore grey skirt suit with white under shirt and she looked meticulously made-up.

"Yes?!" Amy answered her with question in her voice. She looked at her, trying to understand if she knows her. she seemed a little familiar, but Amy found it hard to remember where she knew her from.

"Amy Farrah Fowler?" she asked again.

"Yes…?!" Amy started to get nervous. They obviously knew each other, but Amy couldn't tell from where, and she tightened her hold on Sheldon's hand, who in return tightened his grip on her hand as well.

"It's me… Stacy?" she introduced herself.

"Stacy…?" Amy still didn't recognize her, but her name did ring a bell.

"Stacy Bennet… from undergrad. We took chemistry and physics together." She said, trying to jog Amy's memory and it all came rushing back to Amy. All the teasing about the way she dressed and the constant pretense that they were friends in order to get her notes, but when she tried to talk to her and her friends about anything else but class, she got ignored or rejected, and she didn't know what was more hurtful. Once Amy realized who it was, she felt she was in undergrad all over again.

"Oh… Hey…" Amy said in a small voice.

"How you've been? What are you doing here?" Stacy asked her.

"I've been doing okay. I work here. At the neurobiology department. And you?" She asked her back, just to be polite.

"I've been doing great. I got my PhD in chemistry just a year after you got yours, I got married, had one kid and now I'm considering a job here, in the chemistry department. President Siebert invited me to this event, so I could get to know some of the faculty members." She said happily.

"Oh… that's great. Congratulations." Amy said in a small voice. She really didn't want to be there, talking to that woman. for some reason, she made her feel small and worthless, even though she knew better than that.

Sheldon listened carefully to their conversation, and he could sense that Amy wasn't comfortable being around that woman.

"I've seen you've been doing not too bad yourself, publishing your work in the most prestigious magazines." She said, and smiled at Amy.

"Yes. Amy is considered as one of the most promising and influential neurobiologists in the world." Sheldon said, and Amy looked at him with surprise. She almost forgot he was there.

"Oh… yeah. So, I've heard. You're Sheldon Cooper, right?" she asked. she read some of his papers and thought that they were inspiring.

" **Dr.** Sheldon Cooper." He corrected her, and she nodded.

"So, Amy… it seems like your life is all about work. Like how it was back in college. You even dress the same." She said, and then turned to Sheldon. "Back in college she always wore those sweaters and skirts, and the only time I saw her in something a tad different was when we got our BA at graduation, like what she wears today, and she didn't use socialize." She said, and then turned again to Amy.

"I'm surprised you're even at that event." She said with a smile, and all Amy wanted to was to smack that smile off of her face. Apparently, some people doesn't change.

"Yeah… well, when I tried talking to you and your friends, all you did was ignore or reject me, unless of course, you needed my notes." Amy said bitterly, and tightened her grip on Sheldon to a point that it hurt him. he looked down at her, to let her know she's hurting him, but she didn't look at him.

"Oh…Amy… are you still on that? it's been years. Besides, you never fitted in our group." Stacy said, and waved her hand.

"that's because you never tried to get to know me, unless you needed something from me." Amy said with anger.

"Amy… come on… look at you… you still dress like you were that geeky girl at Harvard. How you will you ever fitted in any social group, let alone get a boyfriend?" Stacy said, and all of Amy's past flashed before her eyes. All the mocking and teasing she had to endure during her school years and college years, when Sheldon's voice brought her back to the here and now.

"Excuse me, but what gives you the right to think Amy isn't in a relationship?" Sheldon asked her with annoyance in his voice. Amy didn't mention their engagement once, to that hideous woman, which was baffling to Sheldon. he decided to defend his fiancée and in another angle, besides showing her the ring.

"Because men don't look at women like Amy. Besides she used to made up boyfriends all the time, back at college. I think I know her." She said, and crossed her arms.

"Well, you might think you know her, and most men, and you probably do know most men – " Stacy cut him off.

"Excuse me?" she asked him, looking at him with anger.

"But you don't know Amy, and I can assure you that any man on earth would be lucky to be in a relationship with her. too bad only one man gets to experience how is it to be in a relationship with her." Sheldon said with fire in his tone.

"Right… like someone will look at her…" She laughed and gestured at Amy, who held her tears. She didn't know how to feel. On the one hand, that woman from her past was insulting her to her face, and she couldn't face her, but on the other hand, she was too shocked to speak, as Sheldon defended her honor with such passion and anger.

"Okay lady… you've gone too far. You either apologize to my **fiancée** or I will call my friend and she will make sure you will." Sheldon got closer to Stacy and Amy had to hold him tight.

"Come on Sheldon… just drop it." Amy said with a shaky voice.

"Your **fiancée?** " Stacy asked, doubtfully.

"Yes. My fiancée. Now apologize to her." Sheldon repeated.

"Right… you expect me to believe, that Amy here, the sweater girl, got a man like you?" She asked again, eyeing Sheldon up and down, now.

"I don't know what you're implying, but Amy is the **only** woman who **ever** caught my attention and interest. always have and always will. Now that we covered that. **apologize!"** Sheldon said to her.

"Sorry." She said, and then turned around to leave.

"And good luck getting under all those layers of wool." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away from them. Both Amy and Sheldon heard her, but decided to ignore it.

"Come on. Let's go." Amy said and started to pull his arm lightly.

"But it hasn't been a half an hour yet." Sheldon said.

"It's okay. we can go early." She said. The last thing she wanted to do was being in the same space as Stacy.

"But then we will have to fly to my mother." he whined.

"No, we won't, Sheldon." she said, with annoyance in her voice.

"Really? Do you promise?" he asked her.

"Yes. Come on. Let's go." She urged him towards the exit.

"Okay. you go ahead, I'll be joining you in a moment." he said.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him, confused. He wanted to stay home from the moment he heard about this event, and now he wanted to stay one moment longer. _what's with him?!_ Amy wondered.

"Yes. I promise you. just go ahead." He said. When Amy left the room, he looked for Stacy. He saw that she was talking to President Siebert.

"Excuse me Stacy, President Siebert. Stacy may I have a word with you?" Sheldon asked politely.

"Dr. Cooper, Hello. I see you've met Dr. Stacy Bennet-Fishman. She's considering joining us to the chemistry department." Siebert said, with pride.

"Yes. So I've heard. Dr. Bennet-Fishman, may I have a word?" Sheldon asked again and president Siebert, let them be.

"Yes Dr. Cooper?" She asked him.

"I don't know what you will decided about working, but I will give you something else to consider. If you do decide to work here, you better stay away from my fiancée or I will make sure you won't have an easy time here." Sheldon warned her.

"Oh really? And how are you planning on doing that?" she asked him with doubt in her tone.

"Nothing in particular, but you should ask around. I can be a very difficult person. Even to those who doesn't work at the same department as I am." Sheldon said again.

"That's your big warning? That you're a difficult person to work with?" she asked with mock in her tone.

"Well you don't know me, but yes. That is my warning." Sheldon said, and turned around to go to the car, where Amy waited for him.

Amy was sitting in the car and wondered what Sheldon had to do inside, when she saw him coming out of the main entrance. He clearly didn't notice that Stacy was behind him, until Amy heard her muffled voice calling after him, and he turned around.

"Why on earth do you think you can talk to me like that?" Stacy asked him loudly with anger in her voice. When Amy heard that, she came out of the car, and before she could talk, Sheldon answered Stacy.

"I believe I gave you more respect than you deserve, considering how you talked to Amy." Sheldon answered her, and saw that Amy was approaching him.

"What is going on here?" Amy asked Sheldon, and Stacy answered.

"I'll tell you what is going on… you alleged fiancé here, just warned me that he would make my life miserable if I'll take the job here." Stacy told her, and Sheldon corrected her immediately.

"I believe what I said is, that if you will take the job here you better stay away from my fiancée and if you won't, I gave you a heads up that I can be very difficult. I never said anything about making your life miserable just for the fun of it." Sheldon said, annoyed.

"It's practically the same." Stacy said, annoyed.

"No, it's not." Amy said and both Stacy and Sheldon looked at her.

"I want nothing to do with you, and from what I gathered, neither does Sheldon. there is no reason that neither Sheldon, nor I, would make your life miserable, as you say, just for the fun of it. you knew you might get a job here, and instead of being respectful, you decided to insult me and Sheldon and question our engagement. Sheldon had to force you to apologize, that I know for sure wasn't sincere, and then you had the nerve to comment on our intimate life, which is none of your business. Now, I'm not asking for an apology, because I honestly don't care for it, but the least you can do is respect us and leave us alone, especially if you're going to take a position here. Hopefully we won't have to work together." Amy said and turned around to enter back into the car, and Sheldon did the same. Amy drove from the parking lot, leaving Stacy there, shocked.

The drive back to Los Robles was quiet. Both Amy and Sheldon were deep in thoughts about the events of the evening. Amy was thinking about how she finally stood up to Stacy and confronted her. even though she felt good and was proud of herself about it, she still felt like that young woman again, who was teased by her college bully.

Sheldon was deep in thoughts as well, about how proud he was of his fiancée, that she stood up for herself, but he also felt bad for everything she had to endure over the years. She never really mentioned her bullies, but he knew from references that she was bullied, mainly over her looks, but also about the fact that she was the smartest in her class. He wanted to make everything go away, and let Amy know how none of it was true.

He turned his face to Amy, so he can tell her how wrong that woman was, about everything, when his phone rang and the caller ID showed that it was President Siebert.

"It's President Siebert." Sheldon told Amy with a confused tone and they exchanged puzzled looks.

"That's weird. I wonder what he wants. Answer him." Amy said to him, equally puzzled.

Sheldon nodded and answered his phone.

"President Siebert, hello." Sheldon said.

"Hello Dr. Cooper. I'm calling to you in regarding to Dr. Stacy Bennet-Fishman. She informed me that she would not take the position in the Chemistry department after all. When I asked her why she said she would rather continue her research at her current work place, after she was about to sign a contract with us. Do you have anything to do with that?" President Siebert asked Sheldon.

"I don't know why you are asking me about this. She clearly gave you a reason. From my impression about Dr. Bennet-Fishman, the university is better off without her." Sheldon said and looked at Amy, who was listening intently, but kept her eyes on the road.

"Dr. Cooper, I will ask you this one more time, and I want you to answer me honestly. Did you do anything to chase away Dr. Bennet-Fishman? Because if you did, you just lost me one of the promising chemists in the world." President Siebert asked Sheldon firmly.

"Why would you think I did something to chase her away?" Sheldon asked as innocently as possible.

"Because I was told she was talking to you and Dr. Fowler right before she came to tell me she won't be joining Caltech." President Seibert answered firmly, starting to get annoyed.

"I told her the truth. That I can be very difficult to work with." Sheldon answered truthfully.

"Why on earth would you tell her that, Dr. Cooper?" President Seibert asked.

"Because that woman insulted my fiancée and I needed her to understand what it would entail working at Caltech, if she won't stay clear from Amy and myself while working at the university. The fact that she chose to refuse your offer shows that she didn't have any intention on being respectful to us or leave us alone. I'm not even talking about being nice, because she clearly isn't." Sheldon told President Siebert what happened with Stacy.

"You know I just lost one of the leading chemists because of you?" President Seibert repeated his earlier statement.

"You already said that, sir. But allow me to point out another angle of this whole situation. Hiring Dr. Bennet-Fishman, might have cost you your leading theoretical physicist and your leading neurobiologist." Sheldon told him firmly, which made President Seibert ponder about the situation Sheldon presented him. he thought about the huge contribution Amy and Sheldon have to Caltech and decided that it wasn't worth risking losing two of his leading scientists in order to have a new employee. no matter how much Sheldon got on his nerves, he knew he was brilliant and that the university will suffer and lose its reputation, if Sheldon and Amy were to leave it, so he decided to drop the subject.

"Okay Dr. Cooper. You made your point. Have a good evening and happy holidays." President Siebert told Sheldon.

"Good evening and happy holidays to you too, sir." Sheldon said and they hung up the call.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked, when Sheldon hung up the call.

"It was president Siebert. He accused me of chasing Stacy away. Apparently, she informed him that she won't be taking the position at Caltech." Sheldon told Amy and looked at her, a bit puzzled.

"Really? Did he say why?" Amy asked, surprised at the turn of events.

"He said that she told him she would rather continue her research at her current work place. he called me because someone told him she was talking to both of us right before she told him she won't sign the contract." Sheldon said, still shocked at what happened, but at the same time he was happy that that hideous woman won't be working at Caltech.

"I guess she didn't plan on leaving us alone." Amy mumbled more to herself then to Sheldon.

"I guess so." Sheldon said in agreement.

They soon arrived to Los Robles and went up the stairs to their apartment, when Amy's phone pinged with incoming text. It was Bernadette asking her where they were. Amy told her that they were back home, since she promised Sheldon they won't be long in that event. She didn't want to get into the entire story about Stacy, now. She was still a bit shaken by the encounter.

They haven't spoken all the way up to their apartment and even when they entered 4B. Sheldon felt that Amy wasn't entirely fine with everything, by the way she went to their bedroom right after she put her jacket and purse on the chair near the door and he contemplated if he should go after her, and see if she's okay.

He decided to give her time to herself and instead he started making them dinner, since they haven't really eaten back at the event.

Back in their bedroom, Amy was lying on the bed. She took off her glasses and shoes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She still couldn't believe she ran into Stacy. She felt like she was back in college all over again. Even though she confronted her and made her refuse the job offer, a thing she didn't mean but was glad that happened as a result of the confrontation, she still felt the rejected young woman all over again, and she hated that feeling, and she hated that after all these years, Stacy still got under her skin like that.

She sighed heavily and turned to her nightstand and put her glasses back on and opened the drawer of her nightstand. She took out an old black notebook and opened it, and started to read. She didn't know why, but she started reading in the journal she wrote back in college. Maybe she wanted to see that her memory wasn't playing tricks on her and that she was right to be this shaken by everything that happened years ago.

As she read what she wrote back in college, she realized she wasn't completely off by being this angry. Stacy and her friends indeed ignored her or rejected her, unless they needed something regarding school from her. it wasn't like it was back when she was in school, but it was hurtful enough, if not even more. she also read that she eventually decided to stop trying being friends with them, and as she did that, they eventually stopped asking for her notes, which made Amy sad, but also glad, because she didn't want to confront them and eventually giving in to their requests as they pretended to be her friends just to her notes.

She closed the notebook, took off her glasses and put her head on the pillow, the notebook next to her. she tried not let this get to her, but it was useless and she soon felt the tears running down her face. She knew that everything that Stacy said was an intention to hurt her. she knew that men did noticed her back when she and Sheldon weren't dating, even though she didn't like to dress like most women used to dress these days, and she knew they noticed her because of her personality not only because of her looks, a thing she preferred.

And even if they weren't noticing her, she had by her side, the first man that noticed her, and she knew he was the only one for her, no matter how many dates she was on before they met and when they were broken up, Sheldon was always the only man she ever loved, and he will be the only one for her, for the rest of her life. she had proof of that right there on her left hand.

She knew she wasn't the prettiest woman, but she also knew that she wasn't as ugly as Stacy tried to present her, but the fact that Stacy tried to make her feel that small again, after all those years, in the same methods she used to endure back in high school, made her feel frustrated and worthless.

Amy only realized she fell asleep when she felt Sheldon caressing her hair to wake her up for dinner. She didn't even feel him when he sat on the bed.

"Amy… wake up. Dinner's ready." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair.

She looked at him sleepily and nodded. she came out of bed and went to sit next to the table, where Sheldon put dinner for them.

They ate in quite for a while. Sheldon could see that Amy was still upset. He sighed heavily.

"We should have fly to Texas." He said.

"What? Why?" Amy asked with confusion.

"We should have fly to Texas. That way you wouldn't have met that awful woman and you wouldn't feel so bad." He said.

It touched Amy that Sheldon could tell she was still upset about what happened. There were times that she was clearly upset and he couldn't even tell. The fact that he was willing to fly to Texas in order for her not to be upset, showed her how much he really loved her, which made her love him even more, in return.

She put her hand on his, and started to speak, "Sheldon you don't know how much it means to me, but I'll be okay. I think that in a way, things turned out for the better. She won't be working at Caltech." Amy said with half a smile. She still was upset, but waking up after her nap, to Sheldon's dinner and caring words, made it a bit better.

After they finished dinner and cleaning the dishes, they went to their bedroom, to get ready for the night. It was still a bit early, but they were both tired from earlier events.

When Sheldon sat on the bed to take off his shoes, he noticed that Amy's notebook was still there.

"What is that?" Sheldon asked Amy, as she took out her nightgown.

"What is what?" she asked. she was with her back to the bed, so she didn't see what Sheldon was referring to.

"That notebook on the bed." He said. He didn't open it, because he had a feeling that it was private.

"Oh. That. that's my journal that I wrote when I was in college." She said and she grabbed it and put it on her nightstand. She didn't want to go into details right now, about it. Maybe she'll tell him or even show him, later. She still wasn't comfortable discussing this. Besides, it was in the past and she moved on since then. But deep down, she knew it helped her be the woman she is today, even though it was not the greatest time of her life.

Sheldon nodded and moved on. By the way Amy dismissed it, he understood she didn't want to talk about it at the moment.

They each finished their bedtime routine, and entered the bed, kissed goodnight, and settled to go to sleep.

They both had trouble falling asleep. They each thought of the events of the evening. Sheldon was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. Amy was laying on her side, with her face to her nightstand, her back to Sheldon, and she couldn't stop staring at that journal. She felt like it mocked her or that it brought up all the unpleasant memories from her past. Amy sighed and took the journal and put it back in the drawer. She closed the drawer with a bit of an anger, which startled Sheldon a bit.

Amy resumed her previous position in bed, so all Sheldon did was turned on his side, facing Amy's back and snuggled up to her, putting his arm on her waist in the prosses and pulling her closer to him.

Sheldon started to kiss the top of her head and caressing her abdomen, when he felt a little tremor from Amy. He got up a little to see what happened to her.

"Amy, is everything okay?" he asked her softly.

"Yes. Go to sleep, Sheldon." she whispered, and he could hear she was crying.

"No, it's not. I can feel that you are crying." He told her and kept caressing her abdomen and at the same time he put his head on her shoulder.

They were silent for a few moments, until Sheldon broke it.

"Amy, look at me." He said and tried to make her face him at the same time. she turned to face him, and they now lay in bed facing each other.

"What?" she asked him quietly.

"Talk to me. Tell me what bothers you. I know I didn't excel at that before, but I want to, now. please. What's wrong? What really bothers you?" Sheldon implored her.

Amy sighed heavily. She herself, didn't even know. the only thing she did know is that tonight she felt like she was back in college.

"I don't know, Sheldon." She said and tried to fall asleep as a way to not going into that conversation.

"Amy, please. Ever since we came back home you were quiet. I can honestly tell that something isn't okay with you. is this because all those nonsense that awful woman said? You know it's not true, right?" he asked her as he caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears in the process.

"Yes. I know… it's just… that… I don't know. I felt like I was in college and high school all over again. Being teased for my clothes and the fact that I won't get a boyfriend. And the fact that she had the courtesy to questioning our engagement. I don't know. it made me feel like that geeky girl again." She finally said.

Sheldon pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead and then laid his chin on the crown of her head.

"I can imagine how you feel, but you stood up to her and clearly something from all the things you said to her in the parking lot, worked. You won't be seeing her." Sheldon tried and comfort her.

"Yeah. I guess so. But I still can't shake that feeling away." She sighed. As she remembered the events of the evening, something popped into her mind and she backed up a bit so she could look at Sheldon.

"Were you really ready for both of us to give up our positions at Caltech, have the university hired her and she wouldn't leave us alone?" She asked him with a skeptical tone.

"Yes." He answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then he went on to the next topic he had in mind.

"Amy. I don't know what was the purpose of that woman today. I know how you feel. Believe me, I know. but I want you to stop doubting yourself. You are a brilliant scientist, you are an amazing friend, an incredible fiancée and… " he paused for dramatic effect, and also because he was shy about it. Amy looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips.

"the most beautiful and sexy woman I've known, that drives me insane just by looking at me and you are the only lover I'll ever need and want in my life." Sheldon whispered the last sentence, and Amy was shocked by the emotions she felt in Sheldon's words. She could feel the love pouring out him. he usually wasn't that reviling with his emotions, so that was incredibly surprising to hear from her fiancé.

She kissed him for a few moments and then broke the kiss. "Thank you, Sheldon." she whispered.

He smiled back at her and then went to his normal tone. "And of course, you're going to be ten times better as a mom than that woman is. I mean you have a kid and you're still bulling someone you are supposed to work with… so mature." He said, disdain in his tone.

Amy was shocked at that last comment. she was shocked not about the fact that Sheldon wanted to have kids with her. she knew about it from the time they were just friends, but not once she recalled him referring to her skills as a mother. he only talked about how brilliant a child with their combined DNA will be.

"W- what?" She asked him, shocked. He looked at her puzzled.

"You heard me." He said. "Yeah… I did." She said, still shocked.

"So why are you so shocked?" He asked her.

"I don't know. you never referred to my skills as a mother. do you really think I'll be good at that?" She asked him cautiously.

"Of course, you will. Why do you even have doubts about it?" he asked her, confused. She knew he wanted to have children with her, so he didn't understand why did she had doubts about her parenting skills.

"Because we never really discussed our parenting skills. All we discussed over the years was how great our DNA combination will be, not how we will be as parents to said child." Amy said softly.

Sheldon scanned his memory for a few moments, and realized that Amy was right. They never discussed their parenting skills. He never felt the need to discuss it, because he knew that their child will be remarkable. But the truth is that a child needs guidance, and that is a thing that his parents needs to give him.

He started to slightly panic, because of the turn the conversation have taken, but he took a few deep breaths in order to calm himself down.

"I realized that you are right. But I have full confidence that you are going to be an amazing mother to our future child or children." Sheldon said quietly and he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead, and he lingered there for a few moments.

When he broke the kiss, Amy looked at him with tears in her eyes, and before he could say anything, she started to speak.

"Thank you, Sheldon. I know you're going to be an amazing father as well." She said to him as she stroked his cheek.

"You're just saying that so I won't feel bad." He said to her. he didn't feel so confident about his skills as father, like he was with Amy's skills as a mother.

"I most certainly not. You might need to get used to the fact that children can be unpredictable no matter how much you try to put things in order, but even with that, you will be an amazing father, Sheldon. I have no doubt in my mind about that." She said with feeling.

"You really think so?" Sheldon whispered, shocked at the amount of confidence Amy had in him.

"Of course, I do. Your love for comic books and trains will come in handy once we'll have a child." Amy teased him and he smiled widely at her.

"I guess you're right. It will come in handy." He said and tickled her, which elicit a laugh out of her, and it was music to his ears. He hated seeing her so upset. He was glad that he was able to make her feel better.

He then leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Thank you for having so much faith in me." She whispered to him when they broke the kiss.

"Thank **you** for having so much faith in me." He said back and kissed her deeply.

The kiss got deeper and deeper, and before they had time understand what was happening, Sheldon was lying on top of Amy, starting to burn a path from her lips to her jaw line to her neck, all the while, Amy ran her fingers through his hair, which made him shiver and turned him on further.

Sheldon kissed Amy's neck and started to unbutton her night gown, so that he could reach her collar bone and the rest of beautiful body. He burned a path down her collar bone, and then he started to pull her nightgown up slowly, and above her head, so it was out of his way.

He ran his fingers up and down her body, taking her naked form in, appreciating every single part of her every curve and every freckle. She was his personal piece of art and he would never get enough of her.

Amy caressed his arms as he took her in, and slowly started to work on the buttons his pajama shirt. When Sheldon realized what she was doing he stopped his caressing on her, and sat up, and so did Amy, so she would be more comfortable to undress him. first the pajama shirt was off, and then his under shirt.

They sat on the bed, taking each other in, like it was the first time they really saw each other, and in a way, they did. they saw each other with a new confidence, that this is it. they knew it for a long time, but the turn of events of this evening, made it even clearer that there will be no one else for them, except for each other. Married or not, they belong together, no matter what other people said.

Sheldon pulled Amy closer to him hugged her tight, kissing her neck in the prosses. She put her arms around him, and ended up in his lap.

She pulled her head back, and Sheldon pulled away from her neck. He met her gaze and locked eyes with her.

"I know that over the years people weren't nice to you for reasons that are beyond my understanding, but you are amazing, Amy Farrah Fowler, and don't you ever forget that, and don't let those people bring you down. You know you are amazing in every possible way. even though you can drive me crazy with your nonsense, sometimes, I love you all the same, if not even more." he told her, and before she was able to react he took her left hand off his neck and held it tightly, playing with her ring in the prosses.

"And that ring is my promise to you, that I will make sure that you will remember it every single day for the rest of our lives." he told her with so much passion and devotion, that tears started to fall from her eyes.

She kissed him soundly and he kissed her with the same passion and devotion. Sheldon reached to her underwear at the same time that she reached his pajama pants and briefs. They peeled off each other bottom items of clothing, and then Sheldon laid Amy back on the bed, the way she was laying a few moments ago.

Amy was laying on her back and Sheldon kissed her passionately as he was hovering over her from his side of the bed. He started to burn a path of kiss from her mouth to her breasts.

As he reached her breasts he took the left nipple in his mouth and Amy moaned at the magnificent feeling. She caressed Sheldon's bare back as he licked and suckled on her nipple.

He locked eyes with her while he performed his assault on her breasts and smiled his mischievous smile at her. she smiled back and ran her hand over his spine, a thing that always got him more turned on.

And as Amy expected, Sheldon growled at her action and kept his ministrations going, and he kissed, and sucked on her nipples even herder. He used his left hand to reach her womanhood and started to rub her swollen flesh, before he focused on her sensitive nub.

Amy arched her back and moaned loudly. Sheldon's position gave her access to his virility and she took the opportunity to take him in her hand. He was already hard as a rock, but at her first touch he was getting even harder. She started to caress him gently, so she won't hurt him and he was only getting harder and bigger in her hand.

Sheldon was taking by surprise, by Amy's actions on his manhood, but he soon started to moan loudly at her actions.

He started to kiss his path down her body to her belly, and focused there for a while, all this time, he kept his actions on her womanhood. All this time Amy was caressing him from top to bottom, starting to spread his natural lubrication all over his erection.

Sheldon stopped his actions for a moment and looked at Amy, realizing their new position. He was a bit shocked by it.

"Um… is this okay with you?" Amy asked him, when she saw Sheldon looking at her. that position was as new to her as it was new to Sheldon, since they were each other's first and never tried that position since they started to engage in coitus.

"I think so. Is it okay with you?" He asked her back. In a way, it was his idea. It wasn't his initial thought, but in a way, he did direct them to that position when he kissed Amy from his side on the bed and not while he was fully over her.

"I think so." She said timidly and smiled shyly at him. they looked at each other for a few moments and then Sheldon nodded and positioned himself in a way that gave Amy much more access to him, and so did Amy.

He then started kissing her abdomen again, and little by little he reached her womanhood.

He looked up to Amy and locked eyes with her one more time. she gave him a small nod, and that's all he needed.

He put his lips on her throbbing flesh, and at the first touch of his lips Amy moaned so loud that he thought that the entire building heard her. there was a part of him that wanted to tell her to be quiet, but at the same time, he loved the sounds that he elicited from her, so he decided against it. plus, he wasn't so quiet himself.

Sheldon started to lick her womanhood and Amy almost past out from the feeling. He separated her folds with his tongue and started to lick her from top to bottom with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh god Sheldon. yes…" She said loudly as she tried to keep up with her own actions on his length. when Sheldon delved his tongue into her core Amy saw starts, and couldn't wait any longer and took him into her mouth.

"Oh yes!" Sheldon moaned as he felt Amy's lips running up and down his length. She swirled her tongue in the prosses, like she was licking ice cream.

As Amy took Sheldon in her mouth she used her tongue, licking him up and down his length. She then focused on his tip, a part of him that she knew very well that drives him crazy.

All the time Amy was performing her sensual assault on him, Sheldon kept licking her wet core, plunging his tongue in and out of her core. He took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard on it and Amy matched her actions on Sheldon by taking him into her mouth, sucking on it hard, making Sheldon lose control.

They tried to match to each other rhythm, but when Sheldon started devouring Amy's womanhood she couldn't take it anymore and released Sheldon from her mouth and tried to resume pleasuring him with her hand, which she failed too.

"Oh god… yes Sheldon… Yes." Sheldon knew she was getting close by the way he felt her walls spasm around his tongue and by the way she bit his thigh. Good thing she released him from her mouth.

Sheldon plunged his tongue in and out of her rapidly, as he felt Amy writhing next to him. Amy got a sight of Sheldon tongue going inside of her and after a few more thrusts with his tongue, Amy was sent over the edge, and she came hard around Sheldon's tongue.

"Ahh… oh god" She moaned as she came, and Sheldon still kept his actions on her, taking every drop of her, inside of him. when she started pushing him aside, Sheldon kept his mouth away from her flesh, but kissed the inside of her thighs, which also made her shake under him.

They lay there for a few moments, still panting from what just happened.

"that was new." Sheldon said as he looked up to Amy, who was still catching her breath.

"Yeah…" was the only thing she could say.

Sheldon shifted and climbed up to her. he kissed her deeply on the lips and she put her arms around him and pulled him down to her to deepen it even further.

They broke the kiss and looked deep into each other eyes.

"I love you." Amy whispered to him.

"I love you." Sheldon whispered back.

He kissed her again and positioned himself above her, being careful not to crush her. he once more, looked into her eyes, looking for permission and she nodded her head as she caressed his damp hair.

He positioned himself at her entrance and pushed in carefully. He slid in with no problem, since she was still so wet from the orgasm he gave her just moments ago.

"Ahhh…" they both moaned as Sheldon entered Amy and was fully inside of her. They held on to each other tightly.

Sheldon started moving inside of Amy slowly. He knew that if he'll start up fast, he will be done as soon as he'll start moving. He took his time, kissing Amy on the lips deeply.

They could taste themselves on each other lips, a thing that turned them both on, even further.

Sheldon broke the kiss and started peppering kisses all over Amy's face, and then he started to burn a path to her neck.

"Sheldon… you can go faster." Amy said to Sheldon, lovingly after a while, caressing his back in encouragement. She loved their slow love making, but she knew that Sheldon needed his release.

"Not yet." He panted in her ear, and kept his slow movements and resumed kissing her neck. he started to bite it a little and as he did so, he gradually sped his pace. They both started to moan at the pleasure that was building between them.

"Sheldon… please. Go faster." Amy implored him now, and he couldn't resist it any longer.

He sped up, took Amy's hands in his and put them over her head and intertwined their fingers together. He buried his face in her shoulder, and moan in her ear, which in returned made Amy moan. She didn't think she could be more turned on, but she was wrong. Sheldon's moaning and warm breath in her ear sent her to another universe.

"Sheldon… yes… harder." She panted in his ear and tightened her grip on his fingers. Sheldon complied to her request, and after a moment he let go of her hands and pulled her up by her waist, as they are still connected, to his lap. He sat on his heels and Amy was straddled on him.

Amy was surprised by yet, another new position. They tried something of this sort before, but never like this.

She sprung her arms over Sheldon's back and held him tightly as they moved together in the most sensual, maddening dance they ever shared since they started engaging in love making.

"Oh god Sheldon…" Amy moaned in his ear, as he moved inside of her.

"Yes… Amy… so good…" Sheldon panted in her ear back, taking her lobe between his teeth, nibbling on it.

"Harder…" Amy implored, as she felt that she was getting close again. Sheldon held her tight and moved as fast and hard as he could. He felt that he was getting close, and he let go of Amy's lobe, and pulled back just a little so he could reach her mouth.

He kissed her soundly, separating her lips with his tongue. Amy moaned into his moth as she felt his tongue and granted him access by separating her lips and delved her tongue into his mouth in return.

Their rhythm became furious with each thrust and with each thrust Sheldon plunged himself deeper than he ever reached before.

"Oh… Oh…" Amy broke the kiss and moaned in his ear. She was so close. After one more thrust she was gone, and she moaned so loud, that she bit Sheldon's shoulder in order to muffle her screams.

Amy's bite on his shoulder, served him to reach his own completion and he came just seconds after Amy achieved her own orgasm. She was still in the middle of her orgasm when Sheldon reached his own and he kept moving hard and fast inside her, riding their orgasms, trying to prolong the pleasurable sensation as much as he could.

Little by little Amy calmed down from her high, and so did Sheldon. his movements getting slower and slower, until they just sat there, Amy on Sheldon's lap, hugging each other tightly, still connected to each other.

Amy kissed Sheldon's lips softly, which he returned. He looked deep into her eyes and caressed her hair softly. They smiled widely to each other, amazed at what they shared just now.

"I love you… I can't even tell you how much I love you." Amy said to him as she kissed his lips again.

"I know. I love you so much." He said back and started peppering her face with kisses.

After a few moments, Amy got off of Sheldon's lap and went to the bathroom to relieve herself.

When she came back Sheldon was already back in bed, and she saw that their clothes were folded neatly on the nightstand in front of the bed. She entered the bed and cuddled up next to Sheldon's naked body. He wrapped both of his arms around his fiancée and pulled her even closer to him.

He kissed the top of her head and sniffed it. he loved how she smelled after their love making sessions.

Amy made a content noise right before Sheldon started to speak.

"That was mind blowing. I can't wait to use some of those moves again. Especially when we try to have kids." He whispered to her.

Amy shifted in his arm. So she was facing him, his arms still holding her tight.

"Until then, let's just practice and enjoy it. we have time." she said softly. She wanted to have kids with Sheldon, but she wanted to enjoy their relationship as a couple a while longer.

she felt like she was only getting to know him now, with all his quirks. and so did Sheldon. he was getting to know Amy in every possible way, and he wanted to enjoy it a little longer.

he leaned in to kiss her nose.

"Yes. We have time." he said and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Sheldon." Amy whispered softly to him.

"For what?" He whispered back.

"For making me feel so loved and for opening a new world to me from the moment I met you." She whispered. She didn't like to feel like she was depended on Sheldon, but he did have a huge impact on her life, no matter how she looked at it. she felt like she had to thank him for it.

He kissed her on her lips softly.

"Thank you for coming to my life and make it better." He whispered back and kissed her shoulder, and put his head back on the pillow.

They fell asleep that way; naked, snuggled in each other arms with the knowledge that the love they shared for each other was deeper than any ocean, and stronger than any diamond. They loved each other for who they were and no one will ever break it. they have faith in each other and confidence in each other and they gave it to each other with words and actions. They knew that they will stand up to anyone who will try to hurt the other or their relationship, and that was what they really needed to know. all other knowledge they acquired over the years, was just bonus.


End file.
